


Kirby's Sweet Deal

by Goombario



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: You're meeting up with a certain (legal aged) pink puffball in a hotel room for sex. You have to pay him for his time and "services." He accepts most major credit cards and delicious cake, but he prefers the cake.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kirby's Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby is 18 years old in this story.

To say I was nervous would be putting it mildly. Here I was, in one of the fanciest hotel rooms I had ever seen. I wasn't alone, however; I had one other person joining me. He wasn't a person, more of ... a pink puffball? Regardless of what he was, he looked absolutely thrilled to be in the room! He looked even happier as he dug through a very well-stocked mini-fridge of likely expensive snacks and sugary sodas.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked him. The little pink puffball, Kirby himself, moved back from the fridge to give me a smile and a nod before returning to reach in and grab whatever his little flap-like hands could pull towards him. He must have become frustrated with his short reach after a few seconds, as I heard a very familiar noise come from inside the fridge; Kirby was inhaling everything inside. Fortunately, he left the actual appliance itself--I don't know how I would be able to pay for that if he ate it. Really, I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to pay for all of the food he just ate.

Well, no, 'eating' would be chewing the food and savoring the taste. Kirby just pulled everything into him like a cute little vacuum. When he realized that the food was entirely gone, Kirby gently closed the refrigerator door. He waddled over towards the large, king-size bed in the center of the room. He hopped on to it, causing the headboard to smack against the wall. I saw a large crack in the wall's paint whenever the headboard stopped hitting it and sighed in frustration. This had really better be worth it.

"I guess we'll get started, then." I looked at Kirby, who looked up at me with his usual cheerful expression and a happy smile. "Do you have what I need to see first? You remember, the little thing I told you to bring?" Kirby hesitated at my question, putting one of his little hands to what I assume is his chin. He was clearly having trouble remembering my request for a moment--he quickly nodded and his eyes lit up, quite pleased with himself for finally bringing it to mind.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily replied. He opened his mouth wide and reached inside of it. Air started to gently flow from his mouth like an air conditioner. It was actually quite disturbing to watch Kirby's suction process in reverse, for two reasons; one, I didn't know he could do that, and two, the item I asked for soon popped out of his mouth and into his hand. I didn't know he could use his endless vacuum of a mouth like some kind of pocket. "Poyo, poy," Kirby spoke again, holding the item towards me--it was a small card. I grabbed it from him and read it over, almost laughing at the contents.

On the card was a photo of Kirby. He wore a green necktie around his body that made it look like some kind of tassel. Above his mouth was a clearly fake mustache that looked as if it had been torn from Mario's face. On top of Kirby's head was a little black bowler hat, and a pair of thick, black reading glasses finished the outfit. Next to the picture was his name, written as "Mr. Kirby Smith." I ignored everything else except one vital piece of information--his age was listed as 18.

"Okay, the internet can only be a little mad with me now," I said, placing Kirby's I.D. on a nightstand next to the bed. Even if he could only speak one word or variants of it, that little number on that card is what mattered. 

This joke has gone on long enough, and now it was time to get down to the reason we were both here. 

Kirby looked like he was growing impatient as well, and had inhaled just a little air to allow him to float just over the soft, red-carpeted floor. While keeping his position in the air, he reached for my jeans' button and fumbled with it. He tried his best to pull it, but when that failed he switched to my zipper. "I'll get it, sorry," I said, reaching down to unfasten and unzip my pants.

When I pushed my jeans down to my ankles, leaving myself in boxers, I hesitated--I was going to do this with Kirby. His definition of "suck" was "inhale until gone from this plane of existence." What if he didn't know the difference between the two kinds? I could have more than just my dick sucked, and I'd rather not have my entire body sucked into the little pink guy. I don't want this to turn into some kind of vore situation; not with what I'm paying him for this, anyway.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, looking up at me as I pushed down the rim of my boxers to show him my dick, which was somehow standing erect despite none of this being arousing. Kirby didn't look interested in my body, though. I sighed and smiled, shaking my head. I pointed over to a blue backpack that I had leaning against the wall. Kirby smiled and ran towards the bag, waving his little hands in the air as he moved; his 'payment' was in there. Kirby looked quite content as he unzipped the pack, pulling out a strawberry-and-cream cake in a plastic container. He was quick to casually toss the plastic lid aside, inhaling the delicious-looking sweet in mere seconds.

He was actually chewing and enjoying the food, or at least his mouth was moving up and down like he was. Kirby didn't have teeth, but I wasn't going to question anything about him; especially not with what we were going to do. As soon as he was finished with the food, Kirby took a puff of air into his mouth once more and floated towards me. When he landed, he released the air over my dick; the feeling of it touching me made my erection throb. Kirby smiled and licked his lips. He was finally getting into this--that, or he saw my dick as a thick sausage attached to my body.

"Poyoooo ..." Kirby's voice actually sounded seductive, despite him only speaking one word. The tone of his cute voice must have been enough to spark something inside of me; my dick throbbed, and he winked at me. I sat down at the head of the bed and watched as Kirby slowly climbed up after me, standing between my open legs. He stepped towards me and reached out, grabbing my dick with his right hand. I'm not sure how he held a grip around it with no thumbs to speak of, but it felt like it regardless as he started to pump back and forth on my shaft.

"Poy, poyo?" Kirby asked something, pointing at his mouth with one hand while continuing to pump the other on me. I quietly nodded and his eyes lit up in excitement. A trail of drool ran down past his mouth as he eyed my dick with an expression of lust on his face. Kirby leaned down and opened his mouth only slightly to take the head of my cock into his mouth. I winced and waited for the vacuum force to outright pull it from my body; instead, an extremely pleasurable feeling ran through me. Rather than inhale, Kirby had started to gently suck on the head of my dick, slowly moving back and forth to take more of it inside.

The inside of his mouth was warm, wet, and his tongue twirled around the tip of my cock. Kirby worked me over like he had been doing this every day of his life--he knew just when to purse his mouth around me and start licking. When he resumed moving back and forth, bobbing his head--or well, his body--he went down to my stomach. I wasn't massive or thick by any means, but seeing his face pressing against me and knowing he had taken all of my dick into his mouth was very arousing. My fears of him thinking I was just another snack was gone; Kirby was giving me a blowjob. It feels very weird thinking of those words in that order.

Kirby looked up at me as he continued his casual pace, with a sultry look in his eyes. I could feel my dick throb in his mouth just from seeing that expression on him. I saw a smile on the curves of his mouth as he started to move faster, starting to suck a little rougher on my erect shaft. Without thinking, I reached out and placed my hand on top of him and started to gently thrust my hips. Kirby didn't hesitate when I started fucking his mouth; rather, he kept up his pace and laid his tongue out flat so the underside of my dick would rub against it with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, that's good ...!" I quietly moaned, starting to push faster into Kirby's mouth. After a minute of those repeated thrusts, I was quick to move; I gently pushed him away before moving to my knees, with Kirby standing eye-level to my dick. Without a word or look between us, Kirby closed his eyes and opened his mouth once again, allowing me to shove my cock inside. I grabbed him with two hands, holding on tight as I started to wildly buck my hips and slam my dick into his mouth. I let out a pleasured grunt as I roughly fucked his mouth, looking down at Kirby to see a trail of drool running down his mouth once more as my cock disappeared inside of him with each push.

I could hear muffled sounds coming from Kirby. They weren't quite words, but they sounded happy regardless--and his cheeks turned red from blushing as I vigorously face-fucked him. I pulled him away, hoping that his face's color wasn't from a lack of air--he surprised me by leaning forward at the moment he was apart from me, taking my dick back into his mouth and eagerly bobbing back and forth once again. I pounded Kirby's mouth with my dick, feeling my balls slap against his soft, rubbery body as his drool started to run down my shaft. I was gonna cum soon; thrusting into his mouth was more like fucking a sex toy than just getting a blowjob. I grabbed Kirby and squeezed tight, feeling my fingers sink into his sides.

"I'm gonna ...!" I moaned out, feeling my muscles tense up and my legs start to tremble. Kirby didn't seem bothered by my fingers clenching his balloon of a body and instead started to suck harder on my cock while remaining still on the bed, allowing me to fuck his face as hard and as fast as I could while his sucking helped bring me closer to orgasm. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!" I let out a deep, pleasured grunt as my climax hit--I shoved my dick into Kirby's mouth until my stomach pressed against him. Cum started to gush from my cock and on to his tongue and inside of his mouth. I didn't move an inch, only giving quick, hard thrusts with each pump of cum that shot out of me.

Kirby slowly pulled away from my dick, closing his eyes as he closed his mouth and started to gulp down my cum. As my cock left his mouth, it throbbed in his face. He smirked at the sight of that and licked his lips. Kirby looked up at me, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show me that he had swallowed every drop of my load. 

There were still a few splotches of my seed around his mouth, which he eagerly licked up with a smile on his face. I thought of reaching over to offer him a tissue from the box on the nightstand and one to clean myself, but Kirby stopped that idea before I could so much as move my arm. I let out another loud moan when I felt his tongue swirl all around the head and tip of my cock to clean it, licking up any trace of stray cum that might still be on me.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded at his work, looking pleased with himself. I looked him up and down; besides his face and being round and pink, he didn't have any bodily features to speak of besides strange red feet. I had always thought they were shoes until I realized he never took them off indoors--or in any situation, for that matter. Kirby looked back at me, puzzled as to why I was eyeing him. "Poyo?" He asked something, but as usual, I couldn't understand a word. Luckily, he seemed to communicate with his eyes more than his words.

"I was just thinking you're really cute, that's all," I complimented him. Kirby chuckled and blushed at the praise. I was curious about one more thing, but I wasn't sure how to outright ask him; I could, however, have him just show me. "Hey, would you go over there and grab something out of my bag? You have to bend down and unzip the pocket, okay?"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheerfully agreed and hopped from the bed. As he reached my backpack and bent down, I leaned forward and just happened to spot it: Kirby had a small, pink asshole. It would never be seen as he walked around, as it was on the very lower part of him just above his feet. Maybe it only came out when he was aroused, or maybe it was an alien thing to have camouflaged assholes. Whatever the case, my question was answered.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot. That's the wrong pocket," I said. Kirby turned around and didn't look bothered by this, waiting on me to correct him. "Actually, come back up here. I want to do something else." Kirby nodded and waddled back to the bed, hopping up and standing in front of me as I sat down. Before I could speak, he leaned up and kissed me briefly on the lips--I could taste the cream and strawberry flavor from the cake, but fortunately not my own cum. "Aww, thanks. I like you too," I said, patting his head. Kirby smiled for a moment before looking back down at my dick.

"Poyo?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing it. My cock was still a little hard, but something about that little kiss from him was slowly making it hard once more. I wasn't sure how to ask him; it's not that I didn't think he would understand. I just wasn't good at talking "dirty" when I wasn't in the moment. He started to swirl his tongue around my cock tip as he looked up at me, waiting on me to speak.

"Could I ... oh yeah, that's good ..." I was cut off by another moan, unable to finish my question. Kirby paused in his licking, keeping my dick in his hands while looking up at me. I took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I want to ... put it somewhere else." I pointed down at my dick. Kirby followed my motion, looking at my cock then back up at me. He tilted his head in confusion. At this point, I was more frustrated with myself than anything; I had just fucked this thing's mouth and now I was getting cold feet? He was clearly down for being used as a little pink toy. "I want to fuck you. I saw that you have another hole back there."

"Poyo ..." Kirby trailed off in thought. After a moment, his expression changed; he gave me a very seductive look and nodded. I watched as he stepped on to my legs and reached up, holding on to my chest. He looked up at me and smirked--I took this as approval and gently lifted him up, positioning that hole over the head of my dick. I slowly lowered him down, watching his reaction as my cock pushed through inside of him. Kirby's eyes widened as I entered him, but his surprised expression quickly turned to one of lust as I started to move him up and down. He had a glazed look in his eyes as his mouth hung open, letting out quiet moans as I pumped my cock upwards into his ass.

I had never felt anything tighter around my dick, and judging by the grip Kirby had on my shirt, he was enjoying the feeling just as much. As I continued to move him, I felt something rubbing against my chest; I looked down, seeing that a thick, erect dick was now sticking out of Kirby, slightly between and above his feet where a groin should be. He must hide that away like he does anything else that would otherwise wreck his "aren't I adorable" image. Right now, however, acting cute was likely the last thing on his mind. His dick throbbed as it rubbed against my shirt, moving quicker against me as I pushed my dick in and out of his asshole. Kirby buried his face in my chest as I fucked him, letting out muffled, pleasured noises.

Just when I was going to hold him and start pounding until we both reached orgasm, I heard something.

"H-Harder ..." 

A muffled voice came from ... Kirby? I looked down, pulling his face from my chest while my cock was still buried in his ass. Kirby looked up at me, the look in his eyes begging me to continue. 

"Please, don't stop!" He begged. His voice sounded identical to his "Poyo"-spouting one from just minutes ago, yet he could speak perfectly. Kirby noticed the look of confusion on my face and chuckled. "Y-Yeah, I can talk ... I just thought you'd find my language a bit cuter."

"You're ... always cute!" I replied, pushing him down on my cock as I answered. I was too horny to focus on the strange situation presented to me, and judging by the loud moan of "Poyo!" that came from Kirby, he didn't mind this. I resumed moving him up and down on me, shoving my cock inside of him as fast as I could. I felt my balls slap against him as my speed increased. His asshole tightened up around me and his cock started to throb harder against my chest. A spurt of cum gushed from the tip of his dick, running down the shaft as he grabbed my shirt once more for dear life as I pounded him as hard as I could; he requested it, after all. "I'm gonna cum!" I managed to mutter before letting out a loud grunt of pleasure. "Gonna cum!"

"I-Inside!" Kirby quietly exclaimed, pulling on my shirt hard enough that I feared he could rip it. His dick pressed firmly against me as he moved up and down himself, rubbing himself off as cum started to spurt from the tip of his cock. Luckily, it did nothing but create splotches on my shirt before dripping back down Kirby's length. I squeezed his body tightly and pushed him down, feeling his soft, pink backside hitting my balls before I finally came. I grunted and gritted my teeth as I started to cum, gushing my seed inside of him. Spurt after spurt, I bucked my hips and heard soft, quiet moans of "Poyo...!" come from Kirby. I took it that his language must just slip out when he's excited and not trying to purposely speak that way--I just found it adorable.

I slowly pulled Kirby off of me, watching as my cum leaked out of him when we parted. Kirby smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips before pulling away. I sat him down on my lap, seeing that he was breathing pretty hard. I was glad he enjoyed it as well. This should be when we take our leave and maybe awkwardly agree that I'll call him soon, right? Kirby looked up at me with a grin, licking his lips while eyeing my slightly-hard cock. I wasn't completely hard, but my dick was still excited from the situation. I lay back on the bed, resting against a pillow as I saw him take a step forward.

It felt like mere minutes, but an hour later I still lay on the bed as a very eager, still horny puffball eagerly sucked my cock. He bobbed back and forth with just as much energy as earlier, swirling his tongue around my cock head and pursing his mouth tightly around it. Despite his short reach, thanks to his cock's length Kirby was able to pleasure himself while he gave me another blowjob. I could feel his heavy breathing against my dick as his own pleasure increased. I reached for my pants on the floor, fishing out my cell phone. I dialed quickly before relaxing in bed, reaching down to stroke Kirby's head as I watched him moving on me.

"Yeah, this is room 0393," I spoke into the phone. "I was supposed to be checked out by 11 AM tomorrow, but I'm gonna need an extra day. Is that okay?" Whoever happened to be at the hotel desk was quick to approve that before I ended the call, casually tossing my phone back on to my pants. Kirby hadn't stopped the entire time. I had only planned to spend one night here and would have sent him on his way as soon as we finished, but it looked like I wasn't going to be done anytime soon. If Kirby had his say, he'd get every drop of cum out of me before he was through.

I'm gonna need a lot more cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby spoke (via text in cutscenes) in the SNES game Kirby's Avalanche. If you count pause screens/copy ability descriptions, he's spoken to the player in past titles too. Kirby has spoken multiple times in the game series via text. So yes, Kirby can talk.


End file.
